Horseshoes
winds up...]] Horseshoes is a gambling game that can be played in Red Dead Redemption. Description Horseshoes is an outdoor game played between two people using four horseshoes and two throwing targets (stakes) set in a sandbox area. Horseshoes is only available in single player, with no multiplayer equivalent. A horseshoe symbol appears on the singleplayer can be played. Winning a game of horseshoes at MacFarlane's Ranch is required to earn a scrap of the Bollard Twins Outfit. Money is wagered at the start of each game. The larger the bet, the better the opponent will perform. Rules The players take alternating turns tossing two horseshoes a turn at stakes in the ground, which are traditionally placed 40 feet apart. The game goes to 11 points and the player must win by at least 2 points. One point is earned if one horseshoe lands closer to the stake than both of the opponent’s horseshoes, two points are earned if both of the player's horseshoes are closer than either of the opponent's, and three points are earned for a ringer (where the horseshoe lands such that it surrounds the stake). Locations right|85px Games of horseshoes are available at the following locations: *Las Hermanas *MacFarlane's Ranch *Rathskeller Fork Opponents The player can play horseshoes against the following NPCs: *Las Hermanas **Merche Coronado **Gregorio Rascon **Damacio Guzman **Juventino Sambra *MacFarlane's Ranch **Gus McCloud **Gertie Chilcote **Rufus Byrd *Rathskeller Fork **Clarence Brewer **Eldin Grubb **Edgar Critchley **Gladys Feaney **Perry Rose **Lonnie Veers Tips *Make sure to aim every throw. Zoom in (LT on Xbox 360, L2 on PS3,) and make sure the peg is between the two sides of the shoe. Usually where the player's finger is pointing is the best spot to line the spike up with. *Swing back and forth. The speed of the right stick and point of release determines the strength of the throw. *Try to let go of the horseshoe in the middle as the release point determines the angle of the throw. If the swing does not go all the way back a later release will be required for the horseshoe to land anywhere near the spike. This is why it is best to swing back and forth before letting go. *Don't skip to a turn; the AI does worse when the player is watching them. When skipping, they will more than likely get both horseshoes in the sandbox. *Playing with the Bandito Outfit can be more difficult because the large sombrero blocks the player's view of the spike. *Try "swinging" with your left hand on the right stick but pressing the right trigger with your right hand. *When pressing the right trigger, don't let go until the horseshoe is thrown. If the player lets go, the shoe is not thrown until that point making it harder to hit the center line. By holding it, the horseshoe is released at that point. Video Achievements Playing horseshoes is required to earn the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Juego de la herradura Category:Gambling Category:Activities Category:Activities in Redemption